Candy en el País de las Maravillas Burtonianas
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Acompáñenme a ver qué le sucede a Candy cuando llega, por error, al País de las Maravillas. Espero les guste esta pequeña locura.


Dedicado en especial a mi amiga Eli Burton (que es mucho más Burtoniana que yo). Este fic es respuesta a un reto por el cumpleaños de Anthony, lanzado en el Aquelarre de Brujas Candy Andrew y no lo había subido a este espacio. El reto consistió en elegir un personaje de la historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y decidí trabajar con la versión de Tim Burton, cuya película fue estrenada en el 2010, y donde Alicia tiene ya 19 años y regresa a Inframundo (tengo la versión doblada, y son los nombres que usaré).

Alicia en el País de las Maravillas pertenece al autor Lewis Carroll y los personajes de Candy Candy a sus autoras: Mizuki e Igarashi. Espero y les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>CANDY EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS BURTONIANAS<strong>

Candy corrió tras el Conejo Blanco y, al pie de un enorme roble, cayó tras él, entre gritos estridentes, con los ojos desorbitados, pues veía un montón de cosas extrañas mientras duraba su caída, se encontró en una habitación circular, donde un montón de puertas le invitaban a salir. Después de explorar un poco, se encontró con una diminuta llave que abría una diminuta puerta y a través de la misma, vio un jardín.

-¿Y cómo rayos voy a salir de aquí? –se preguntó.

Al dar más vueltas, encontró un bebedizo con un letrero que decía (obviamente) "bébeme". Candy lo probó, y lo encontró delicioso, y de pronto, se encontró disminuida en tamaño. Gracias a Dios, su ropa no se deslizó de su cuerpo, aunque tuvo que deshacerse de sus zapatos y se quedó con un enorme par de medias. Pudo salir por la puertecita, pues había tenido la precaución de dejar la llavecita en el piso, de donde pudo tomarla fácilmente. Después de bajar por unas escaleras, se encontró con el más extraño grupo de recibimiento que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Te digo que no es Alicia –dijo una lirona-. Trajiste a una Alicia falsa, Mc Twisp.

-Seguí a cada Alicia que encontré por semanas –aseguró el Conejo Blanco-. Me expuse a que me mataran.

-¡Pues te equivocaste! –aseguró la lirona.

-Podría ser Alicia –comentó un curioso ¿niño?

Candy lo miró y, por si no fuera suficiente, vio a otro chico exactamente igual.

-Pero podría no serlo –dijo el segundo gemelo.

-Pero si lo fuera, lo sería –agregó el primero.

-Pero si no lo es, no lo es –dijo el segundo.

Candy ni siquiera podía hablar, pues acababa de descubrir a un enorme pájaro Dodo, que usaba chaleco y bastón.

-Solamente Absolem podrá determinar si es la Alicia verdadera o es una Alicia falsa –la lirona intervino.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pudo al fin, preguntar Candy.

-Perdón –comentó educadamente el Conejo Blanco (tan educadamente como George Johnson)-. Yo soy Mc Twisp.

-Yo soy Mallymkun –siguió la lirona, aunque la miraba con ojos encendidos y dudosos.

-Yo soy Tweedledee y él es Tweedledum –indicó el primer gemelo.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, yo soy Tweedledum y él es Tweedledee –corrigió.

-Yo soy Dodo –indicó el Pájaro-. ¿Y tú qué Alicia eres?

-Yo no soy Alicia, soy Candy –pudo al fin declarar la ojiverde.

-Iremos a ver a Absolem, solamente él nos puede sacar de la duda y decirnos quien eres –declaró Mc Twisp y encabezó la marcha.

Llegaron a un ¿hongo? ¡Guau! Los minutos que emplearon en el camino, Candy se había dedicado a inspeccionar el maravilloso lugar donde estaba: flores que hablaban, caballitos voladores en balancín, y al estar disminuida por el bebedizo, una mariquita se veía del tamaño de un pequinés. Su aturullamiento disminuía poco a poco tras lo maravillada que estaba en este lugar al que había llegado al correr tras el Conejo Blanco. De la parte superior del hongo se desprendía una nube de humo azul y, entre los jirones del mismo, Candy descubrió una oruga azul ¡que fumaba una narguile y era la responsable del humo que invadía el hongo!

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la oruga.

-Yo… yo… yo… -balbuceó Candy.

-Yo yo yo –murmuró la oruga-. Es un nombre raro, pero cada quien lo suyo. Yo soy Absolem, cabeza hueca.

-¡Yo soy Candy! –pudo gritar la chica, enderezando la espalda.

-¿Candy? –preguntó Mallymkun-. ¡Ya ves, Mc Twisp, es una falsa Alicia!

-¡Yo no soy ni una falsa ni una verdadera Alicia, soy una verdadera Candy! –gritó Candy, sujetándose el largo vestido que le arrastraba.

-Saquen el oraculum –ordenó Absolem con calma.

Un largo rollo de pergamino apareció ante los ojos de Candy y Mc Twisp lo desenrrolló.

-¡Aquí está! –indicó-. En el frabuyoso día, Alicia vence al Jabberwoky, con la espada Worpica.

El oráculo parecía ser mágico, pues aparecieron una serie de jeroglíficos, así como de imágenes, que mostraban a una jovencita de cabello rubio enmarañado, envuelta en una armadura plateada y empuñando una espada plateada.

-Si es Alicia, lo vencerá –declaró Tweedledee.

-Pero si no es Alicia, no lo vencerá –declaró Tweedledum.

-¡Yo no soy Alicia! –gritó Candy, ya desesperada.

-Eso ya se ve –indicó Mallymkun.

-Pues… es que ese cabello tan enmarañado me confundió –se disculpó Mc Twisp.

-Llévenla con Terrant –ordenó Absolem-. El sabrá como devolverla a donde pertenece.

Candy abrió los enormes ojos verdes, molesta al ver que Absolem no sólo se permitía insultarla, sino tratarla como si fuera un paquete que hubiese llegado por error a un destino equivocado. No pudo seguir quejándose, ya que la oruga desapareció antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

-Vamos, el Sombrerero sabrá qué hacer.

Mc Twisp la acompañó, junto con Mallymkun, los demás se quedaron junto al hongo donde Absolem vivía y fumaba. Por el camino, Candy sintió una leve ráfaga que la rozaba.

-¡Cheshire! –exclamó Mallymkun.

Un gato con grandes y alocados ojos verdes apareció ¡en el aire! Candy saltó hacia atrás sorprendida y casi se cayó cuando el gato le sonrió con una enorme sonrisa que prácticamente le partía la boca en dos.

-¡Hola! –se colocó una garra bajo la barbilla-. ¿Tú eres Alicia? –preguntó.

-Es una falsa Alicia y una verdadera Candy –declaró Mallymkun.

-¡Vaya! –el gato efectuó una pirueta en el aire y sonrió aún más pronunciadamente-. Es un placer conocerte, yo tengo la firme creencia de que alguien que tiene los ojos verdes, debe ser bueno.

Pestañeó ante Candy, mirándola fijamente.

-Vamos a ver al Sombrerero –declaró Mc Twisp.

-¡Buena decisión!

Cheshire desapareció ante los ojos de Candy.

-El gato… -comenzó la chica.

-No te preocupes por él, ya le veremos más adelante, adora la hora del té –declaró Mc Twisp.

Caminaron por lo que parecía un lóbrego bosquecillo, hasta llegar a un jardín, con un camino que llevaba a una casa, pero Candy pudo observar una mesa y sillas, con toda la parafernalia para el té que le recordó las tardes que pasó junto a la tía abuela, recibiendo visitas en la casa de Londres. Entre más se acercaban, los detalles le llenaron los ojos: el jardín contenía un rosal en el cual se veían varias rosas blancas; la mesa del té estaba de lo más desorganizada posible, sentada en ella, se encontraba una liebre que bebía té de una taza ¡rota! La cual trataba de llenar de manera testaruda, Mallymkun tomó asiento frente a la liebre.

-Thukery –le llamó-. Pásame las galletas.

La liebre le lanzó un par de galletas que, entre risas,

-¡Pásame un terrón de azúcar, Mallymkun! –pidió a su vez.

La lirona, imitándole, le arrojó un terrón, que cayó en una taza (no rota).

-¡Qué buena puntería! –alabó Thukery, riendo como loquito y trató de revolver el té.

-¡Cucharaaaa! –exclamó mirando el cubierto embelesado.

Candy estaba sorprendida, ¡Dios, qué locuras! El movimiento en la cabecera de la mesa le llamó la atención, el Sombrerero se puso en pie, pero en lugar de rodear la mesa, subió por ella y se acercó, hasta ponerse frente a la diminuta Candy, quien apenas pudo murmurar al ver los ojos azules y el rubio cabello del Sombrerero.

-¿Anthony?

-¡No, no, no! –negó el Sombrerero-. Mi nombre es Terrant y soy el Sombrerero de la Corte de la Reina Blanca Mirana.

No, no… no podía ser… era Anthony, estaba segura, esos ojos y el cabello rubio, tan parecido a Albert, era Anthony.

-Anthony –los inmensos ojos verdes se fijaron en el rostro de ojos azules y rodeado de cabello rubio.

El Sombrerero vestía a la usanza del siglo XIX, con una levita marrón, y un sombrero inmenso en su cabeza, que mantenía el precio en una etiqueta blanca al costado del mismo.

-¡La falsa Alicia y verdadera Candy está bien loca! –declaró Mallymkun, meneando la cabeza al tomar muy digna, su taza de té.

-¡Oh no! –intervino Cheshire, apareciendo de la nada-. No está tan mal, ya lo dije, alguien que tiene los ojos verdes, es una buena persona.

-De todas maneras, falsa Alicia y verdadera Candy, eres bienvenida a tomar el té.

El Sombrerero la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una silla donde la hizo tomar asiento.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó.

-Siguiendo a Mc Twisp –contestó la verdadera Candy y miró al Conejo Blanco, quien se había sentado junto a Mallymkun, pues la liebre de movía demasiado para mantener las tazas llenas.

-Mc Twisp trajo una Alicia equivocada –declaró muy seria la lirona.

-No fue mi culpa, estoy seguro que la verdadera Alicia estaba junto a ella –se defendió el Conejo Blanco.

Candy cayó en la cuenta de quien hablaban: ella y Albert habían sido invitados a la petición de mano de Alicia y lord Haymitch, pero ella paseaba por el enorme jardín de la madre del lord, embelesada por las rosas blancas y que le recordaban al jardín de Lakewood, cuando vio al Conejo Blanco y lo siguió, hasta caer por el agujero tras él.

-¡Sé donde está Alicia! –gritó, poniéndose en pie.

Thukery le lanzó una taza a la verdadera Candy, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse para esquivarla.

-¡Pásame una galleta, falsa Alicia y verdadera Candy! –pidió la liebre.

-¡Oh, no te ofendas por los modales de la Liebre de Marzo! –pidió el Sombrerero, inclinándose a la muchacha-. No sabe decir "por favor".

Le palmeó la mano con suavidad y le sonrió. ¡Era la sonrisa de Anthony! No podía negarlo.

-Anthony… -murmuró.

-No, soy Terrant –murmuró a su vez el Sombrerero-. Pero me gustaría conocer a ese Anthony a quien quieres tanto. ¿Sabes algo? –bajó la voz en tono conspirador-. Estoy investigando cosas que comienzan con la letra "M" –los azules ojos chispearon maliciosos-. ¿Sabes en qué se parecen un escritorio y un cuervo?

-Tendré que pensarlo… -declaró Candy.

-Necesitamos a la verdadera Alicia, o llegará el frabuyoso día, en el que ella debe vencer al Jabberwoky de la Reina Roja y no estará presente–interrumpió Mallymkun.

-Muy bien, falsa Alicia y verdadera Candy –el Sombrerero se puso en pie e invitó a Candy a hacer lo mismo-. Lo primero, es darte una estatura decente.

La guió hacia el rosal que crecía en su jardín y cortó una rosa blanca, acercándola a la naricita de la verdadera Candy.

-Huele –ordenó.

-¡Es una dulce Candy! –declaró la chica al verla tan de cerca.

-¡Si, las siembro yo! –la sonrisa del Sombrerero se mostró satisfecha y orgullosa.

-Pero… son las rosas de Anthony –murmuró Candy.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Terrant –la empujó ligeramente-. Huele –ordenó de nuevo.

El aroma delicado de la rosa hizo que Candy recuperara su estatura normal.

-¡Si ya decía yo que no podías ser tan pequeñita! –declaró Terrant-. Muy bien, ahora, antes de enviarte de regreso, debo darte un recado para Alicia: dile que la estamos esperando. El tiempo se ha detenido, aburrido porque ella no viene. Por eso, he seguido en la hora del té.

Candy se resignó a los galimatías que Terrant le decía y tomó nota mental de ello.

-Ahora, tendrás que ingerir un pétalo de Dulce Candy –informó Terrant, mirándola con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

-Antes de que me vaya… -pidió Candy-. ¿En qué se parecen un escritorio y un cuervo? –preguntó.

El Sombrerero se inclinó a ella otra vez en tono conspirador.

-No tengo la más mínima idea –le confesó y le dio el pétalo.

Candy lo puso en su boca y lo tragó y, de pronto, se vio envuelta en un oscuro torbellino que la hizo gritar y cerrar los ojos, los cuales abrió de golpe cuando sintió caer de golpe en el mullido césped verde. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio pasar corriendo a Alicia, quien seguía a Mc Twisp con rapidez, hasta el agujero al pie del roble y la vio caer, escuchando sus gritos que se perdieron mientras la chica se hundía hasta llegar a Inframundo.

-Bueno –se dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo-, por lo menos me ahorré el mensaje.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
